


Honest sinners (and lying hypocrites)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [283]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: The house renovation - courtesy of Blaine's wallet - inspires a whole conversation on the honesty and respectability of the boys' former job.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [283]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Honest sinners (and lying hypocrites)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this particular AU Leo, Cody and Adam are three very expensive escorts working for Casey's legal escort agency in a fictional modern New York. Blaine is an actor who has decided to quit his job at the peak of his career and retire in the Hamptons with his three favorite hookers, who he plans to buy from Casey. The only problem is that none of the boys knows about the others.  
> This story is obviously set - as you can see by the initial summary - well after the three boys have accepted to live together and share Blaine. At this point, Casey started to show up randomly at their house either to hang out with Blaine or Cody, and both things make Adam and Leo angry.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10 (M5)  
> prompt: Hookers!AU

“Don't you think that thing is a little too big?” Adam comments, judgmental as usual, as he witnesses the movers trying to place Leo's brand new sectional sofa in his bedroom. 

It's a massive black monstrosity – more an island of cushions or a giant bed than a proper couch – that he had tailor-made specifically for the room Blaine has reserved for him in the house. The moment the man told him he had no limits and no budget, Leo tapped directly into his wildest dreams, and this is the result.

“The whole point is that it's big,” Leo tries to explain to what clearly is a non-believer in his eyes. “I plan to spend a lot of time on it playing video games.”

“Really? Because what did you do when you were still working?” Adam snorts. He's sitting on a brand new chest of drawers that still needs to be assigned to one half of the room or the other. He's so tall that his legs don't really dangle from it.

“The same,” Leo shrugs, shamelessly, “but I had to pause the game every two hours to let men fuck me for money. So, you see, _it is going to be_ a big change.”

Two movers stop halfway through the door, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and embarrassment.

“What? Yeah, we were male prostitutes, all three of us. It's not a big deal,” Leo snaps, noticing them. “Can we move past that, please? The bookcase goes over there.”

“Wow, Leo, stay classy,” Adam shakes his head.

Adam's things have been delivered earlier this morning – he doesn't have even half of Leo's stuff – so now he's here to watch Leo supervising the movers in charge of assembling his new room.

“I am classy, I just don't see the point of hiding what we were before Blaine showed up and bought us all from Casey,” Leo intercepts two other movers who are holding a pile of boxes each. “You can leave these here, thank you. Besides, unlike you, I had _chosen_ to be an escort, it was a job I _wanted_ to do, so I'm not ashamed.”

“It's not a matter of shame,” Adam explains, trying to be patient. He rarely is with Leo, but sometimes planets align and he at least tries to be, “but there are many different ways to say something.”

“You mean lying.”

“I mean, you could have said that you didn't have much time to play video games before as you had to work a lot more than you do now,” Adam shrugs. “See? Nice and simple.”

“And boring and smelling like shame,” Leo snorts. “What is wrong with saying that your job was fucking people, Adam? You didn't steal, you didn't vandalize, nobody was forcing you and you weren't forcing anyone. It was an honest-to-God job.”

“Maybe not exactly honest-to- _God_ specifically,” Cody chuckles from the bed. His stuff was delivered two days ago, but despite having literally his dream bedroom on the second floor, he has momentarily taken residence on Leo's bed as per Leo's request.

Blaine has been in Adam-mood for the past few days – only because Adam is the only one willing to reverse and Blaine doesn't feel like giving lately – and Leo is moody because of that. So Cody stepped in before a little wind could turn into a hurricane and wipe them all away. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?” One of the movers clears his throat, trying very hard to pretend he didn't hear the last few exchanges between them.

“Not me, but go ahead,” Leo nods.

The man rolls in a mini-fridge. “Where should we put this?”

“Over there, next to the table,” Leo points vaguely towards the far end of the room. Blaine gave him the biggest bedroom and the one connected to his own, and he has divided it into two perfect halves. On one side the bed and a wardrobe that he has filled up almost entirely with jeans, t-shirts and hoodies, and on the other side his personal living room. A sort of man-cave where he's gonna spend all his free time the same way he did in the old house. “Alright, maybe not honest to God, but honest.”

“There are actually three different laws, made from three different administrations, that state what we did was borderline illegal,” Adam points out.

“And how many politicians involved in those or similar laws did you have among your regulars?” Leo asks, raising an eyebrow. He's well aware of the statistics because that was a thing he really liked to read – what kind of people would hire an escort and what kind of escort – but he wants to hear it from Adam.

“Two,” Adam admits, not without annoyance.

“I had four,” Leo says. Four men he mostly disliked, hands down his least favorite clients. Two of them had no sense of humor and weren't much keen on talking or playing around, which made everything much more boring for Leo. One was a State Senator who claimed he liked to play the father more than he liked to fuck him, except that he didn't do much fathering (or at least Leo hoped the man didn't believe _that_ was being a father), which was a little creepy. And then there was the worst of all, a man named Grayson who clearly liked him a lot but pretty much hated himself for it and had the tendency to unload all his frustration on him. Casey had to call him off more than a few times. “Cody?”

Cody blushes a little. “Most of my regulars were, uh, politicians,” he mutters, hugging the pillow that he stole as payment for his forced stay in Leo's bedroom. “The others were usually businessmen.” Cody was the kind of escort men with a kink for youngish partners go for, and for whatever reason most of those men are either politicians or businessmen. Once again, it's statistics. So no surprise there.

“And how many of them would admit they liked men? None,” Leo shrugs. “How many of them would admit they hire escorts? Less than none.”

“There is no less than—never mind,” Adam decides to leave it be. Starting that discussion is not worth it. The discussion they are already having is enough.

“I'm just saying that there's a lot of hypocrisy around our former job. A lot of people needed us and wanted us, but nobody would talk about it and even made laws against us,” Leo insists. “It's ridiculous! It's just sex.”

“I don't know how this is possible, but I actually agree with you,” Casey says, showing up on the door. “Let there be no mistake, I'm not happy about it, but I won't lie. Sex is something we do on a regular basis. It responds to a specific need, like feeding or breathing. It should be a perfectly normal thing, and yet everybody makes such a fuss over it. The people in this fucking country! All hypocritical and self-righteous pieces of shit!”

They all turn around to see Casey's lean figure leaning against the door frame. It's always unsettling to see how much he looks like his twin even if they have such different styles. It's like looking at Cody wearing leather and it feels wrong.

“Excuse me, who let you in?” Leo frowns. He used to like Casey alright. They weren't exactly friends and they tended to get on each other nerves a lot, but Leo respected him because he was able to create an empire from scratches and he was a good boss, all considering. But since Casey started to come around every once in a while and have sex with Blaine, he is dead for Leo.

“Hi, Leo, it's nice to see you too,” Casey snorts. “The door was open. What's going on here?”

“We're renovating,” Adam informs him, not less annoyed by him than Leo is. He had no problem with Casey while he was still working for him. They had a deal and Casey was a man of his word. They basically never interacted except when Casey had to send a new client his way. But Adam doesn't like how he behaves with Blaine and even less how he behaves with Cody, with whom he has a more than creepy relationship.

“Less than a year with him and you are already spoiled,” Casey shakes his head. “What a waste! I knew I shouldn't have given you away.”

“He paid enough for you to mind your own business,” Leo snorts.

“Oh, he could never pay me enough for that,” Casey smirks. “Besides, I personally chose you three for him because I knew him better than he knew himself. So, whatever it's going on here, _it is_ my business.”

“I really don't think so,” Leo makes a face. “Anyway, Blaine's not here. He's been busy all week. Charity events, sick kids, something like that.”

“Something like that, sure. You're always so informed about him or this is a special occasion?” Casey snorts. “I bet he gave you permission to change your bedrooms because he felt guilty leaving you alone for so long. Anyway, no need to get your knickers in a knot, I'm not here for Blaine, I'm here for my brother.”

Cody looks up, nerves tensing instantly.

It's not that he doesn't like his twin, he just doesn't like what not hating him entails in this house. Whenever he shows Casey the smallest sign of affection, Leo gets instantly angry and Adam – who's usually a reasonable person – gets annoyed too. 

“For me?” He asked.

Casey smiles at him. Everybody in the room can see that he's holding himself from going to him, which is even worse because everybody also knows that he would do something improper to him. “Yes, I need to talk to you.”

“Good. Sit down, you can do that here,” Leo says instantly. “But take a chair. You can't sit on my bed, I don't know where your ass has been.”

“In less places than yours, that's for sure. I stopped hustling way before you,” Casey snorts. “But I won't stay, I need to have a private conversation with my twin.”

“I don't like your _private_ conversations with him,” Leo frowns.

“Neither do I,” Adam agrees.

“And I don't like either of you, but here we are. I have to deal with you two, and you with the fact that I will speak with my brother alone, either you want it or not, because Cody is my brother, he's got free will and, more importantly, I don't care for your opinion. Cody, why don't you show me your bedroom? I'm sure the old perv let you change yours too.”

Cody slides down the tall bed Leo had quite predictably chose for himself – he likes giant furniture, that much is clear by now – leaving the pillow behind. His ass constricted in a pair of tiny pink shorts is a sight that forces Leo and Adam to look comically away. They're still having problems keeping their hands to themselves – especially Leo, who has no control over his urges. He normally doesn't care, but right now he's trying to make a point and it seems undignified to just stop arguing to drool over Cody's ass.

“I see you're still two animals,” Casey comments, amused. “I should be the one worrying for my brother's safety.”

“We are not his brothers,” Adam points out. “That's the problem with you, that you don't act like one with him.”

“I won't confirm nor deny that,” Casey says nonchalantly, holding Cody's hand and intertwining his fingers with his, “so you'll spend the next twenty minutes wondering if I'm really doing something wrong to him or not.”

“Cody, you scream if he does something to you, you understand?” Leo instructs him.

Cody smiles sweetly at him, right before disappearing in the hall behind his twin. “Don't worry, nothing's going to happen.”

But those are exactly the words Cody always says right after something happens, so Leo does worry. 

A lot.


End file.
